That's How You Know
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: I'm Ba-ack! *grins evilly* The Chipmunks and Chipettes are back and its time for prom! Follow Alvinor as they go through the twist and turns that is a relationship and being a teenager. And now for that which is the sequel!
1. Prologue

**I'm back! Mwahahahahahaha! Sorry... I finally got the chance to write. This was all written over the progress of a week. I worked really hard on it, because I wanted my comeback to be really good. Plus I owe you for that terrible oneshot I made you suffer through. Well enjoy!**

**That's How You Know**

**Prologue  
**

Our story begins with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walking through the mall. Theodore and Simon had been cooped up in the house three months since the Alvin and Eleanor incident. Alvin had finally convinced them to get out of the house, and come with him to the mall. As they were walking they talked about the upcoming prom. "So who are you guys taking?" Theodore asked.

"Well, I'm taking Jeanette." Simon said. Alvin rolled his eyes. "What?" Simon asked a bit annoyed with Alvin's reaction.

Alvin shrugged. "It's sort of expected." Alvin said pretending to be bored.

Simon glared at him. "What about you? Who are you taking?" He asked.

A grin slowly spread across Alvin's face. "Eleanor." He stated proudly.

Theodore face showed a mixture of emotions. Surprise, befuddlement, and a little envy, all of which he hid from his brothers. "You're still dating Eleanor?" Except surprise.

Simon was also surprised, but his shocked was followed up by his usual sarcasm. "Congratulations, I honestly didn't think it'd last this long. I thought she'd dump you by now." Simon joked receiving a laugh from Theodore and a glare from Alvin. "How long has it been?" Simon continued.

Alvin smiled once again. "Three months, and still going strong." Alvin said still very fulfilled. "Our anniversary coincidentally falls on prom night." Alvin continued.

Simon nodded. They walked in silence browsing for prom tuxedos. "Alvin, we can't find anything. Why don't we just go home?" Simon said. "Alvin?" Simon called looking around the current store they were browsing. "Where'd he go?" Simon asked Theodore. He shrugged and they continued to search for their tuxedos.

Meanwhile Alvin was walking into and quickly exiting several jewelry stores. "What to get?" He asked himself. While walking back to where he had snuck away from his brothers he noticed something in the window of Kay Jewelers. He smiled to himself. "Its perfect."

At that very moment the Chipettes were at the other end of the mall searching for their own prom attire. "I can't seem to find anything." Brittany whined.

"What about this Brittany?" Jeanette asked holding up a pink gown covered in imitation jewels.

"Ew, are those fake diamonds? Get real Jeanette." Brittany sneered.

Jeanette rolled her eyes at how shallow Brittany was being. "Brittany, I don't think this fits." Eleanor said sounding as if she was struggling.

Brittany rolled her eyes and opened the door to Eleanor's changing room. "Come here." Brittany said gesturing for her to step out. She did as she was told and walked uncomfortably to Brittany. Brittany grabbed the zipper. "Hold your breath." she instructed. Eleanor complied and held in her breath as Brittany quickly zipped up the dress. "So how does that feel?" She asked turning Eleanor toward the mirror.

"Fine, but… I can't breath." Eleanor said. Brittany gasped and unzipped the dress as speedily as she zipped it. Eleanor began wheezing for breath. "Britt, this dress isn't me." Eleanor said once she caught her breath.

"Eleanor, you're going to the prom with Alvin Seville. What you wear is not just a reflection on you, but on Alvin, Jeanette, and most importantly me!" Brittany exaggerated.

Jeanette laughed from her place in the store. "Oh, so you're saying that my prom night with my boyfriend is about everyone else but me?" Eleanor asked.

"Eleanor, you know that's not what I meant." Brittany said

Eleanor rolled her eyes and walked back into the changing room. "Maybe I should just raid my closet." Eleanor suggested.

"Eleanor," Brittany called. "Did you not hear anything I just said?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, I did, and I don't care." Eleanor said truthfully.

Brittany huffed. Ever since Alvin and Eleanor had started dating, Eleanor had started acting more like him. Minus the selfish, self-centered, arrogant, and ignorant beyond your imagination parts.

"Hey, Britt. Who are you going to the prom with?" Jeanette asked continuing to look for her own dress.

Brittany sighed. "I don't know, I might ask Theodore." She said. "What do you think Ellie?" She heard no response. "Ellie?" Brittany turned toward the dressing room Eleanor formally occupied. "Where did she go?"

Jeanette shrugged and continued to rummage around.

Eleanor walked out of the clothing store and breathed in deeply, enjoying every breath that was coated with overly priced perfume. She smiled when she saw a familiar face walking toward her with frozen yogurt. Completely oblivious to her presence. She tip toed over to him. "Hi!" She greeted.

"Ah!" Alvin exclaimed dropping his frozen yogurt on the ground. Eleanor began giggling uncontrollably. "Ah, man. You owe me another frozen yogurt." Alvin said pouting.

Eleanor finally restrained her giggles. "Wouldn't you much rather have this?" Eleanor wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

She pulled away smiling at him. Alvin chuckled. "Nice try, but you still owe me a frozen yogurt." Alvin said crossing his arms.

Eleanor giggled kissed him again. Alvin wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. "Aww…" They pulled apart when they heard this outburst. They turned to see their siblings starring at them.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**This was only the prologue. Theres is a lot more to come. I have some big plans... big plans. I missed this! I hope you all enjoy it! I still like reviews, and you. School is going great by the way. I have the awesomest schedual in the world! I couldn't have asked for a better one. lol, anyways I'm not sure how old I said they were in the last story or if I even mentioned it but bare with me. Its gotta be prom. The most romantic time in a girl's life. I'm going to stop talking now... REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here's chapter one! It's like midnight now so I wouldn't count on quality this time.**

**That's How You Know**

**Chapter 1**

Alvin trudged into school the next morning. He, if truth be told, didn't want to go to school. He essentially never did, but he could feel that today was going to either make him wish he never rolled out of bed, or make his entire day. Either way he didn't want to miss out on the excitement. He was already late for class so he didn't feel a need to rush. He slowly walked into class and handed his tardy slip to Mr. Baker. "Nice of you to join us, Alvin." He said setting the slip on his desk.

"I thought I'd do you all a kindness and grace you with my presence." Alvin said teasingly receiving a laugh from Eleanor and several other students.

Mr. Baker rolled eyes. "Please, spare me, Alvin." He said continuing his lesson.

Alvin sat in his seat and watched the clock slowly tick. He let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was in a crowd, surrounded by his friends and family, and all of them adorned in black. Before he could ask what was going on the group of people around him began to disperse.

Within the crowd was an uncontrollably crying Brittany. She looked up towards him, and her eyes filled with rage. "This is your fault!" She exclaimed. "You're the reason she's gone!" She continued. Miss Miller slowly and gently eased Brittany along with the crowd.

Alvin was puzzled by her words. He turned to find Simon or Dave, anyone who could explain what was going on. But as he searched, he saw the crowd, the colors, everything had faded. He was alone. The only thing around him was a small stone, with a diminutive inscription engraved into it. He slowly approached it and read the small words to himself.

_Eleanor Miller_

_A loving daughter, sister, and friend_

_May 21, 1992- April 18, 2008_

Tears began to well up in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. _This can't be happening. _He thought frantically, shaking his head causing his tears to finally fall. "Alvin…" A soft voice called. He looked up and saw Eleanor reaching out to him. "Alvin…" She called again. Alvin tried desperately to reach her but his attempts were to no avail. Eleanor began to get further and further away from him. "I want you to love me, Alvin." She said before fading away.

"I do love you." Alvin whispered falling to his knees. He glanced down and saw two pairs of pink shoes. He raised his gaze and saw Brittany glaring at him, her eyes burning with fury. "Its your fault." She spat out at him.

"N-no it's not." Alvin stammered in fear. He started backing away and bumped into another pair of legs.

He glanced up and saw several other people around him staring at him the same way Brittany was. All of them chanting the same thing. "Its your fault." He shook his head and ran from the group.

Not seeing where he was going Alvin tripped and stumbled to the ground. Alvin sat up and noticed a heart shape printed into the ground. With Eleanor and his initials inside it. He gasped as the overhang began to crumble taking him down with it.

Alvin jerked awake when he heard the bell. He looked down looked around as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Alvin." He looked up toward the owner of the voice. "You okay?" Eleanor asked placing a comforting hand on Alvin's back.

Alvin smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away and Eleanor smiled. "I'm great…now." He said grabbing Eleanor's hand and pulling her to her feet.

They walked into the hallway. One of Eleanor's friends signaled for her to come over. "I'll meet you at my locker in a minute." She said releasing his hand.

Alvin nodded as Eleanor walked away. Simon and Jeanette slowly made their way over to Alvin. "Hey, Alvin. Did you hear about Brittany and Theodore?" Simon asked. Alvin shook his head. "Rumor is Brittany asked him to prom and Theodore said yes." Simon continued.

"What!?" Alvin exclaimed.

"Calm down, Alvin. Its clearly a rumor." Simon said reassuringly.

"Uh…" Jeanette piped in. "Its not a rumor. Brittany and Theodore really are going to prom together." She said cautiously. There was an awkward silence between the three. "So, uh, I heard you and Eleanor are approaching three months." Jeanette said trying to remove the tension.

"Isn't that hard to believe? They're so different." Simon asked Jeanette while laughing.

Alvin ignored the two as Eleanor approached him. "I have to tell you something. You first. Brittany and Theodore are going to prom together. I know!" They both said simultaneously.

Jeanette and Simon remained silent as Alvin and Eleanor continued to rant. "More alike than we thought." Simon spoke up. Jeanette only nodded and prolonged watching the two tirade.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

"How could you go with Brittany to prom?" Alvin asked Theodore once they had arrived home.

"Why does it matter?" Theodore asked getting really annoyed.

"Because… because… because…" Alvin couldn't think of anything. He didn't know why it mattered.

"Oh, great comeback, Alvin." Simon piped in.

Alvin glared at him. "Look Alvin, Brittany and I are just friends. She doesn't think of me like that and I don't think of her like that." Theodore reassured his eldest brother.

Alvin huffed. "Its not that Theodore, its just…" Alvin scrunched up his face as he thought of an excuse. "You don't go out with you brothers ex-girlfriend. Its an unwritten rule!" Alvin exaggerated.

Theodore paused and looked at his brother. "You're going out with my ex-girlfriend. Plus, you were going out with her before we even broke up." Theodore pointed out.

"He's got you there, Alvin." Simon added on.

"The point is…" Alvin continued ignoring both of his brothers. "You can't go to prom with Brittany." He said.

"Until you give me a good enough reason not to, I'm going with Brittany." Theodore said.

"Well, I'll think of one." Alvin said.

"I'll be waiting for one." Theodore responded receiving a chuckle from Simon.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvnoralvinor**

Moments later at the Miller house, Eleanor walked into the kitchen and saw Brittany on the phone laughing about something. "Really?" She paused to listen to the person on the other end. She began to laugh. She then turned and saw Eleanor standing at the doorway.

"I'll talk you back in a second." Brittany said before saying good bye and hanging up the phone.

"What's so funny?" Eleanor asked Brittany who was still giggling slightly.

Brittany walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. "Alvin found out about me and Theodore going to prom, and apparently it's driving him crazy." Brittany said taking a small sip of water.

Eleanor looked confused. "What do you mean by crazy?" Eleanor asked.

"He's, like, really jealous. Theodore just told me that he's spent the past hour and a half trying to convince him not to. I don't blame him. I mean look this body." Brittany said leaving the room.

Eleanor frowned and looked down at her own body. Suddenly all she saw was lose skin. She started walking up to her room and noticed that her thighs constantly rubbed together. She sighed and slowly trudged into her room.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Well, I've finally gotten into the story. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. If you guys are good guessers, you'll know what happens. I won't be home all day tomorrow, but I'll be writing the entire time so expect another chapter sometime next week. I have a project to do and it involves typing and crap, so I'll have to so that first. Anyway, please review! I love your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This could've been a bit longer. But I have homework and a project to work on. So here's chapter 2.**

**That's How You Know**

**Chapter 2**

"Girls! Breakfast!" Miss Miller called to the Chipettes the next morning. Jeanette and Brittany quickly descended the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. "Where's Eleanor?" Miss Miller asked.

"She's still in her room." Brittany said removing the bits of artificial sausage bits from her eggs with a disgusted face.

Miss Miller nodded and began eating her own breakfast. Meanwhile upstairs, Eleanor stood in front of her mirror looking at her body from several different angles. She let out a soft sigh and placed her unbrushed hair into a high ponytail. Eleanor grabbed her book bag and walked downstairs. "Eleanor, come have some breakfast." Miss Miller called.

Eleanor looked down at herself and then back up to Miss Miller. She suddenly became self-conscious and used her arms to try to cover herself. "No, thanks." Eleanor declined.

"Well, why not?" Miss Miller asked.

Brittany and Jeanette looked toward Eleanor with concerned looks. She became even more unsure of herself with all eyes on her. She had never been insecure before, nor has she been shy. But all that had changed now. Now she felt very quiet, and very awkward around everybody. She lowered her head. "I'm just not hungry, that's all." She said quietly but loud enough for them to hear.

She quickly turned on her heel and headed toward the door. "Dear you have to eat something." Miss Miller continued to persuade.

"I'll pick up something on the way. Promise!" Eleanor lied running out the door, not bothering to wait for a response or her sisters.

She ran across the street, but then slowed her pace. She would usually get a ride with Brittany and Jeanette but she felt like walking today. Out of the blue she was lifted off the ground. She squealed in delight when she realized who it was. They placed her back on the ground and she turned towards them giggling. "Alvin, what are you doing?" She asked laughing.

"I can't spend a little time with you?" Alvin asked grabbing her hand and continuing the long walk to school.

Eleanor's face fell and she looked towards her feet. "Not when Brittany is around." She mumbled sadly releasing Alvin's hand.

Alvin looked in Eleanor's direction. "What?" He asked not quite hearing her. Eleanor shook her head and hid her face from him. "Ellie, is something wrong?" Alvin asked. She shook her head once more, still not looking up. Alvin stopped and grabbed Eleanor's hand to stop her too. Alvin curled his index finger and used it to lift Eleanor's head so their eyes met. "Ellie, you can tell me anything." Alvin said soothingly.

Eleanor closed her eyes. "Could we just drop it?" She asked turning away from him. She started walking ahead of him and Alvin jogged back to her side. He reached out for her hand but she either didn't notice or just ignored him. She walked a bit faster so that she was slightly ahead of him. This worried Alvin. It reminded him of his dream. He decided he needed to talk to someone about it.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

"Hey, Simon. Could we have a serious brother to brother conversation?" Alvin asked later that day at lunch. Simon eyed his brother skeptically from over his book, not sure he believed Alvin wanted to have a serious conversation. He slowly lowered his book and gestured for him to go on. "I had a weird dream during Foods I yesterday." Alvin started.

"Could it have been the fact that you were dreaming instead of learning?" Simon asked.

Alvin glared at him but didn't comment. "In my dream," He continued causing Simon to chuckle. "I was at Eleanor's funeral, and she had died the day we go together. Then everyone started blaming for her death and she kept saying 'I want you to love me.' And I couldn't reach her." He explained.

Simon nodded understandingly but he had a look of confusion on his face. "Alvin, you've never had a dream like this before. I mean your dreams are usually filled with people who are focused on you, but they were never blaming you for anything." Simon said teasingly.

Alvin glared but his face softened when he realized it was true. "But this morning, when I was walking to school, Eleanor was getting really…" Alvin paused think up a word. "Unpredictable and out of character." He said. "I tried to hold her hand, and she just blew me off." Alvin finished.

Simon could see that Alvin really cared about Eleanor. He never got this worked up over just anybody. Not even Brittany when he dated her. "Maybe, your dream is trying to tell you something about Eleanor or your relationship with her." Simon suggested.

"Like what?" Alvin asked leaning in getting really interested. Simon shrugged and lifted his book back up toward his face. Alvin's face fell. "And you're supposed to be the smart one?" Alvin asked.

Simon lowered his book once again. "I'm a scientist, not a dream reader." He said.

Alvin crossed his arms. "Hey guys." Theodore greeted with Jeanette and Brittany in tow.

Simon looked up toward Jeanette and smiled, causing Jeanette to blush. Alvin rolled his eyes at the two, and redirect his attention to Theodore and Brittany. "Where's Eleanor? I need to talk to her." Alvin asked them.

Theodore whispered something in Brittany's ear. She giggled as Alvin glared at them. Brittany cleared her throat and turned to Alvin. "She'll be here in a minute." She told him while trying to restrain her laughter.

Just then Eleanor showed up. "Alvin, could we talk?" She asked.

"What did you tell her?" Alvin asked Theodore angrily. Eleanor sighed and lowered her head toward her few pineapple chunks and carton of milk. She suddenly didn't have much of an appetite.

Theodore laughed at his brother over reacting over nothing. "It's nothing just an inside joke." He explained.

"Oh, you have inside jokes now?" Alvin asked skeptically.

Brittany mumbled something inaudible to everyone except Theodore. They both snickered and left the table. Alvin glared and followed them. Eleanor tried to catch his attention but wasn't successful. She sighed and looked down at her tray again. Simon noticed this and shook his head at Alvin's behavior. "Eleanor?" He called setting down his book. She looked up. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Eleanor blinked to keep the tears from falling. "He doesn't even know I'm alive anymore." She said, her voice cracking.

Jeanette moved to the seat next to her sister. "Oh, Ellie. You know that's not true." Jeanette said rubbing her back serenely.

Eleanor inhaled shakily. "Then why doesn't he notice me whenever Brittany is around? Why is he so obsessed with Brittany and Theodore going to prom together?" She asked letting one tear fall.

Jeanette wiped it away and moved her hair from her eyes. "Eleanor, Alvin probably feels the need to protect Theodore. He is the oldest, he considers it his job to protect his brothers." Jeanette explained, looking to Simon for help.

Simon moved to the other side of Eleanor. "Yeah," He agreed. "Alvin is crazy about you. Don't you believe that?" He asked.

Eleanor wiped away a stray tear. "I don't know what to believe anymore." Eleanor whispered pushing her tray away from her. Simon and Jeanette exchanged worried glances and continued to comfort Eleanor.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**I decided to give Miss Miller a few lines in honor of Dody Goodman. She died of natural causes. So this chapter is dedicated to her. I added some Simon/Jeanette fluff in there for you fans of that couple. Why do they act like that? We know they like each other, they know they like each other. Kiss the girl, Simon! lol, I gotta go now. I have homework I still haven't done. Not that I don't get it, I'm just lazy. Goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, what's up ppl!? Heres chapter 3! I loved all your reviews! Some of you are confused and some of you made really great predictions! This chapter was made to give you some laughs, and clear the air! Or was it? (puts pinky up to lips while shifting my eyes)  
**

**That's How You Know**

**Chapter 3**

With only three days until prom the entire school was going crazy. Everyone who waited until the last minute were settling for a last minute date and the prom committee were making some final touches to the hotel ballroom where the prom would be held. Wednesday afternoon the prom committee met there to do the decorating and making sure everything was in order for Saturday. After several hours of work, sweat, and one five minute break, Eleanor looked around the large and well decorated area. "This is so beautiful." She gushed. "It makes it hard to believe that our school could afford to pay for this place." She told Theodore.

Theodore chuckled. "Well, you tend to get a lot of money when you auction off dates with the Chipettes." He said sitting next to Eleanor.

Eleanor sighed. "It was actually two out of three Chipettes. Remember?" She asked.

Theodore laughed remembering Alvin's reaction to the idea. "He almost blew his top." He laughed.

Eleanor turned to Theodore. "Almost? He threw a fit and pouted for a week until I agreed to drop out." She giggled at the thought but her face soon fell.

Theodore looked over at her. "Is something wrong?" He asked with concern.

Eleanor sighed. "I think he still loves her." She whispered.

Theodore stared confusedly at her. "What?" He asked.

"Alvin." Eleanor clarified. "He still loves Brittany." She said solemnly.

Theodore put a supportive arm around Eleanor. "He doesn't _love _her, he _cares _about her. He isn't used to Brittany being with anyone but him, so when he found out that she was going to prom with me I guess he felt a little jealous." He explained. Eleanor looked up at him. "But that doesn't change the fact that he loves you, he always will." Theodore said smiling at her.

Eleanor looked away from him. "I wish I could believe that." She whispered.

"Why can't you?" Theodore asked.

"Everyone keeps telling me that Alvin loves me. But if I don't hear it from him then I can't believe it." She sighed. Eleanor rose from her seat as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I have to go." She said walking away quickly, not wanting Theodore to see her cry.

Theodore furrowed his brow in anger and left himself.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

"SIMON!" Alvin yelled from upstairs causing Simon to jump and fall off the couch. Alvin came running downstairs in excitement. "Simon, guess what... are you doing on the floor?" Alvin asked looking at Simon.

Simon glared up at Alvin. "I decided to watch the clouds." Simon said sarcastically.

Alvin raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You can't watch the clouds from inside." He said.

Simon sighed and pushed himself onto his feet. "I wasn't serious Alvin." He said dusting himself off.

"But y-" Alvin started but was instantly stopped by Simon's hand.

"Please!" Simon begged. "Just tell me what you came to tell me." He finished lowering his hand from Alvin's face.

Alvin's smile returned to his face as he remembered what he wanted to tell Simon. "I figured out what my dream means." He said excitedly.

Simon eyed Alvin from over the rim of his glasses. "Are you still on that? Alvin, it was just a dream!" Simon said walking towards his lab.

Alvin glared. "It's not just a dream. I never have dreams like that, and you said so yourself that my dream could be trying to tell me something." Alvin said following him.

Simon sighed. "Okay, Alvin, what did you find out?" He asked boredly walking downstairs.

Alvin continued to follow him. "Brittany is trying to get my attention." Alvin said crossing his arms in an accomplished manner.

Simon looked over to Alvin not understanding. "I'm going to regret asking this, but how in the world did you come to that conclusion!?" Simon asked with his eyes squinted in confusion. Alvin opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He hadn't completely thought of the facts or any facts to back up his conclusion. "Uh-huh, that's what I thought." Simon said.

Alvin crossed his arms and glared at him. "Well, since you're 'the smart one' why don't you give it a shot." Alvin challenged.

Simon shook his head. "I'm working on it now." Simon said as he put on his lab coat and began working on his invention. Alvin tilted his head. Simon noticed this and sighed. "I'm working on an invention that scan your dreams and proceed to evaluate on them." Simon explained. Alvin's expression did not change. "It's a dream reader." Simon stated simply.

"Oh." Alvin said nodding.

Suddenly Theodore burst through the door with a golf club. "ALVIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He exclaimed running down the basement stairs.

"Ah!" Alvin screamed running behind Simon for protection.

"Theodore what are you doing!?" Simon asked

"You see! I told you Simon! He tells me I can date Eleanor and then he comes after me with a nine iron!" Alvin said using Simon as a shield.

Soon Theodore and Alvin were both yelling at once, and Simon was getting annoyed. "Everyone just calm down!" Simon exclaimed silencing them both at once. Alvin was still behind Simon, and Theodore put down his weapon. "Okay, now lets all just take a deep breath and calmly tell me... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Simon screamed making Alvin and Theodore jump.

"Geez Simon, cool it." Alvin said backing away from him.

Simon pointed a warning finger at Alvin while glaring at him, taking on a look very similar to Dave. Alvin took another step back, and Simon turned his attention back to Theodore. "Theodore, why do you want to kill Alvin?" He asked now calm.

Theodore looked at Alvin and then back at Simon. "He's hurting her." Theodore said.

"Who?" Alvin and Simon asked simultaneously.

"Eleanor," Theodore said with a sigh. "I talked to her today, and she is really upset." Theodore said.

Alvin walked up to Simon and pushed him out of the way onto the couch and then stepping closer to Theodore. "Why would she upset? I've done everything in my power to make her happy." Alvin said.

"Everything but let her know you love her." Theodore said.

Everyone was silent. Alvin felt guilty all over again. "Wait a second." Simon said getting off the couch and walking over to them. Alvin looked at Simon curiously. "That's what your dream meant." He said.

"What dream?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, I think you're on to something Simon!" Alvin exclaimed ignoring Theodore. "My dream was trying to tell me to love Eleanor or she'll die."

Simon and Theodore looked at Alvin weirdly. "That's good Alvin, but I think your dream meant it as a metaphor." Simon said.

"What dream?" Theodore asked again.

Alvin tilted his head in confusion. "If you don't let Eleanor know you love her your _relationship_ will die." He clarified once again ignoring Theodore's question.

Alvin placed his hand on his chin. "That makes more sense." He said nodding slightly. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Okay, could someone please tell me what dream!?" Theodore asked.

"It doesn't matter Theodore. But wait, why wouldn't Eleanor know I love her?" Alvin asked.

"Maybe it's the way you've been acting around Theodore and Brittany. She feels neglected Alvin." Simon said walking over to his invention.

Alvin groaned. "How could I have been so stupid?" Alvin asked to no one in particular. Simon and Theodore opened their mouths to say something. "Not a word!" Alvin exclaimed walking up the stairs.

Theodore followed him with his eyes. "Where are you going?" He called to him.

"To prove I love Eleanor." Alvin called back.

"Well, how are you going to do that?" Theodore called again.

In response, he heard a door slam. "What ever it is, it's going to involve one of us getting up early and doing something so ridiculous that it couldn't possibly work, and when that fails he's going to try it again and again with all of his attempts ending in hilarious results and Dave eventually yelling, AAAAALLLLVVVVVIIIIINNNN!" Simon predicted. Theodore laughed in agreement.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinorlalvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Well, thats it for now. I know some of you may be thinking, "Wow, this is going to be a short story." Oh, contrayer reader. This is only the beginning! I have so much planned, and you don't what it is! You don't know what it is! lol, j/k! But some of you could probably guess where I'm going with this. Or do you? (puts pinky up to lips)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! School, behind, lost materials, don't wanna talk about it. Lol, anyways! Here's chapter 4, I think…**

**That's How You Know**

**Chapter 4**

Simon was laying peacefully in his bed. He hadn't heard a peep from Alvin since he ran out of the basement in the heat of a good idea. Or at least what _Alvin_ called a good idea. He couldn't sleep, he was expecting Alvin to walk in any minute asking him for his help. Then as if on cue he heard a door squeak open and then gently shut. Simon sat up urgently, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, and slipping on his bedroom shoes. He tip-toed over to his door and slowly cracked it open to catch a glimpse of his older brother gradually walking to the edge of the stairs. Simon opened his door wider and took a small step forward. "What are you doing?" He whispered suddenly.

Alvin let out a small squeak and jumped. He grabbed the stair banister to steady his body. When he regained his footing he turned towards his smirking brother. "I was just going downstairs." Alvin paused and shifted his eyes. "To get some water." He added.

Simon's smirk remained as he leaned against his door frame. "Sneaking out to see Eleanor?" He asked with a raised brow.

Alvin crossed his arms and shifted his weight from on foot to the other. "Maybe…" He mumbled.

Simon let out a soft chuckle. "I'm surprised you didn't ask me for my help." He said.

Alvin looked up. "Are you offering?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." Simon responded.

Alvin glared. "Well, I don't need your help anyway." Alvin said. Simon let out another chuckle. "I'm just going over, giving her a present, then coming right back." Alvin explained. Simon stood frozen with wide eyes. Alvin noticed this. "Oh, get your mind out of the gutter Simon!" Alvin whispered harshly while walking down the stairs.

Simon shook his head. "Good luck." Simon whispered to him. He turned and walked into his room shutting the door behind him. "He's going to need it." He mumbled to himself while climbing into his bed.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Eleanor tossed and turned in her bed. The sounds of her stomach growling, and the pains of her decision to skip dinner were keeping her awake. _Maybe I could… _She shook her head and talked herself out of it. _Alvin better be worth it. _She thought with a groan. She rolled over on her side and held her stomach as it let out another plea. "Quiet you!" Eleanor whispered to her roaring abdomen. Eleanor flipped onto her back and let out a frustrated huff.

Meanwhile outside Alvin was walking cautiously making his way into the Miller's yard. He grabbed the edge of the fence and quickly pushed himself over it right into the shrub lining the fence. He pressed himself onto his feet and walked over to Eleanor's window. He walked over to the side of the house where Eleanor's window was. He looked up and slowly walked forward. "Now how am I going t-oomph!" Alvin fell upon impact. He began to rub his forehead. He looked up and saw a very large tree that, as luck would have it, stopped right in front of Eleanor's window. "Huh," Alvin said tilting his head in marvel. "A tree erratically placed in the story for easy access to Eleanor's window." He said still looking up toward the tree. He shrugged. "I'm not going to argue." He said climbing the tree with ease. "It's times like these when it pays off to be a chipmunk." He said and continued to climb.

Eleanor closed her eyes and tried to forget all about her rumbling tummy. Suddenly she heard a tree rustling and scraping against her window. She opened her eyes and looked towards her window. _A tree? _she thought. She jumped out of her bed and opened her window. She looked down and saw Alvin scrambling up to her window. She smiled and took a step back to let him climb through the window. She let out a small giggle as he picked the bark off his shirt. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

Alvin slowly looked her up and down and a grin spread across his face when he finally took the time to study her in her green silk nightgown. "I just came by to give you a little something." He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him.

Eleanor took in a lighthearted gasp. "Alvin Seville!" She whispered in a harsh tone, pushing him away teasingly.

Alvin chuckled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Eleanor. She slowly reached out and carefully took hold of it. "I wanted to save it for our anniversary, but I thought now would be a good time to give it to you." He explained to her.

Eleanor slowly opened the box and gasped when she saw a heart-shaped, emerald, locket. "Alvin it's beautiful." She whispered. Eleanor pursed her lips and closed the box. "I can't accept this." She said placing the box back in Alvin's hands.

Alvin looked confusedly towards Eleanor. "Of course you can, Ellie." He said reassuringly.

Eleanor shook her head. "No I can't." She walked over to her window and Alvin followed. She opened the window. "I'm sorry, Alvin." She said apologetically. "You better go. School tomorrow, you know." She said with her head lowered. Alvin nodded and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. He climbed out the window and down the tree.

Eleanor closed her window with a sigh and shook her head. _He just doesn't get it. _

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

"I just don't get it!" Alvin exclaimed at lunch that Friday.

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette only rolled their eyes. "What else is new?" Brittany mumbled sarcastically.

Alvin ignored her comment and the muffled laughter from his baby brother. "I've tried everything to convince Eleanor that I love her, nothing's working!" He exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

"Here's a suggestion, and I'm just throwing it out there, why don't you just say it?" Simon asked in a sarcastic tone causing Jeanette to let out a soft giggle and Brittany and Theodore to snicker.

Alvin glared at the two and they quickly lowered their heads and poked their lunch with their forks. "Simon," Alvin said with a hurt manner. "It's like you don't even know me at all." He continued. "It's different with Eleanor. She won't just take a present, and _I_ won't just settle for a simple I love you." Alvin said.

"Did you bribe my sister with jewelry? Alvin, what made you think that would work?" Brittany asked.

"It worked on you." Alvin said.

"Well, here's the difference. Ellie isn't a manipulating, spoiled, gold-digger." Theodore explained. Brittany glared at him and Alvin began to laugh.

Brittany glared at Alvin. "That wasn't funny Alvin!" she fumed.

Alvin continued to laugh. "Yes, it was!" Alvin exclaimed wiping a tear from his eye.

Brittany's face began to burn with rage. "No. It. Wasn't!" She exclaimed while slowly rising from her seat.

Alvin continued to laugh while singing a teasing song about how spoiled Brittany is. Brittany began yelling for Alvin to stop, but he just kept going. Jeanette smiled as an idea came to her. She tapped Simon's shoulder and he stopped laughing long enough to give her his full attention. She whispered her thought in his ear. Simon nodded in agreement. "That's a great idea." Simon said smiling at her.

Jeanette only blushed and mumbled out a soft "Thanks…"

Simon turned towards his brother, who was still singing his song, and Brittany, who was screaming for him to stop. "GUYS!" Simon called. Alvin and Brittany immediately stopped and turned towards him. "Alvin, why don't you write Eleanor a song?" Simon suggested.

Alvin placed his hand on his chin to indicate that he was thinking. "Don't pretend to think, we already know you don't have a brain." Brittany teased.

Alvin held up his hand and ignored her comment. "That's a good idea." Alvin said. He jumped up from his seat and ran towards the building. Eleanor was on her way to the table when Alvin passed her. She stopped to look at him as he came back and kissed her. He pulled away and continued running towards the school.

Eleanor blinked a few times before turning towards her sisters and friends with a puzzled expression. They shrugged and continued eating their lunch.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Well, there you go! Chapter 4! I hope this was long enough for **_**some**_** users. Lol, just kidding! I'm tired, and I have homework I haven't finished and work I still haven't even started. So, please review! I like hearing what you have to say. Maybe this will clear some things up for you, or confuse you even more. I hope you guys had a good laugh and see ya next time 'round!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm back! I'm updating early! I still might update this weekend. So those of you who want to see what I'm going to be seeing during the prom scene and all that good stuff (lol) All of their prom attire will be posted in my account. So you can go look at that if you want. Now, without further ado, chapter 5!**

**That's How You Know**

**Chapter 5**

Alvin sat in his room. He had been working on Eleanor's song ever since he ran away from the lunch table earlier that day. "Orange?…Orange?…" Clearly he was getting nowhere.

Simon walked into Alvin's room just in time to see Alvin ball up the piece of paper and throw it into the trashcan with a frustrated huff. He smirked as he turned towards his older brother. "How's the song going?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Alvin huffed once again. "It would be easier to write a song about how much I can't stand you." Alvin said with a glare.

Simon laughed. "Just because you're frustrated, don't take it out on me." Simon responded walking away.

Alvin leaned back and closed his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of his throbbing headache. Theodore then walked in and saw Alvin practically asleep. He stepped closer to him and looked down at his desk. The paper was blank. Theodore shook his head. He bent forward over Alvin's face and lifted on of his eyelids. "Need some help?" he asked with a smirk similar to Simon's.

Alvin smiled and opened both his eyes. "You would help me write a song for your ex girlfriend, whom I stole from you?" Alvin asked. Theodore looked up and thought about it. He then turned and began to walk away. Alvin laughed. "Thanks for the help." He called to him.

Theodore then turned around. "You love her right?" He asked. Alvin nodded. "Go with that." He suggested and then exiting the room.

Alvin poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue as he thought. He smiled and leaned forward. He quickly began to scribble down the words. Somehow they came to him easily. Dave knocked on the door and slowly cracked the door open. "Simon and Theodore are going to pick out tuxes, you going?" He asked.

Alvin looked down at his paper and smiled feeling very satisfied with what he wrote. "Yeah," He said folding the paper and placing it in is desk drawer. He grabbed is wallet and followed his brothers out the door.

**Alvinoralvinoralvonoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Eleanor sat alone in the Dairy Queen. She looked around expecting someone to show up. She checked her watch. It was 7:49. She sighed and leaned back into her chair. "This is unbelievable." She mumbled to herself.

A young waiter who was watching her the entire she was there finally say down. "I'd hate to tell you this in your state, but we have to close." He said apologetically.

Eleanor sighed. "Could you please just wait five more minutes? I'm sure he'll be here." She pleaded.

He laughed. "So you are waiting for somebody." He said.

Eleanor laughed. "Yeah, he was supposed to be here at seven so we could pick out my dress and his tux together." She sighed once more. "We've had this planned for months." She said looking down at the table. Eleanor looked up towards the food court employee. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dumping all this on you." She apologized.

He smiled. "It's alright." He chuckled. "By the way, I'm Eric." He introduced holding out his hand.

"Eleanor." She replied shaking it.

Eric smiled. "Nice to meet you Eleanor." He said pulling away. "Now, I don't know this guy but if he left a beautiful girl like you sitting here alone for almost an hour, he can't be that bright." He complimented.

Eleanor smiled. "He's not exactly what you would call bright. Well, not academically." She joked.

Eric laughed along with her. They slowly came to a halt. "Do you want anything? It's on the house." He offered.

Eleanor shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." She declined.

Just then her stomach growled in disagreement. She wrapped her arms around herself and giggled in embarrassment. "You sound pretty hungry." Eric pressed on.

Eleanor shook her head and rose form her chair. "N-no, I should get going anyway. I have to go find my sisters. Nice to meet you Eric." She said quickly fleeing the food court.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all stood the store getting fitted for their tuxedos. "Theodore, you didn't choose a tux?" Simon asked.

"No, Brittany said she already picked one for me and all they had to do was get my measurements. Just then the employee sent Theodore back into the dressing room to try on the tux. After a few moment Simon and Alvin heard a shriek of horror from their brother. Theodore stepped out of the dressing room in black tuxedo pants, a white undershirt, and a pink vest with a pink bow tie. Alvin and Simon's jaws dropped in shock. "Its…p…p…"

"Pink?" Alvin and Simon asked together.

Theodore groaned and sat down before he could faint. Simon and Alvin both shared a good laugh at Theodore's expense.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

After several minutes the brothers exited the store with their tuxedos. They walked around the mall for looking or a food court they could all agree on. They soon bumped into Brittany and Jeanette at Subway.

"Hi, guys." Brittany greeted. Theodore only glared. "I see you picked up your tux." Brittany observed with a smile.

Alvin and Simon snickered. Theodore continued to glare. "Do you hate me or something?" Theodore asked.

Brittany's smile remained as she shook her head. "No, it's just, I'm going to be wearing pink so it only made since that you wore pink too so we could match." Brittany explained. "And, it's sort of pay back for the gold-digger thing." She confessed with a self-satisfied smirk.

Jeanette joined Alvin and Simon in laughter as Brittany and Theodore began to argue much like _Alvin_ and Brittany used to. "Hey, Alvin where's Eleanor?" Jeanette asked now ignoring the argument going on right in front of her.

Alvin stopped laughing and gave her a confused look. "Aren't you asking the wrong person?" He asked mystified.

Jeanette shook her head in disagreement. "No, She said you guys were meeting up to pick out her dress and your tux at seven." Jeanette paused to look at her watch. "And it's 8:10 now." She told him.

Alvin's facial expression changed drastically in a matter of seconds. "Uh oh!" He said as he handed his tux to Simon and ran like greased lightning out of the food court.

Simon turned towards Jeanette with a frown. "Now what do we do?" She asked him.

Simon shook his head and took a seat at the table. "Pray that this wasn't the straw that broke the camel's back." He said with a sigh. Jeanette nodded in agreement and continued to watch the argument that Brittany Theodore never stopped.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Alvin ran to the Dairy Queen he was supposed to meet Eleanor at, only to see the last employee, Eric, close it up. "Hey, have you seen a girl more than likely dressed in green here?" He asked.

Eric thought. "Is she kind of short, a little chubby, and go by the name Eleanor?" Eric asked. Alvin nodded. "She had been waiting for a while and left. You just missed her." He said turning around to finish locking up. Alvin groaned in frustration and guilt. He couldn't believe he forgot about a date they made months in advance. Eric turned around and sighed. He was really starting to feel bad for Alvin. "If it helps, she did say something about going to find her sisters." Eric said finally locking up and leaving.

Alvin smiled. _Maybe she still in the mall. _He thought with anticipation. He began to walk around the mall. Checking all the stores he knows she likes, and all of her favorite food courts. He got so desperate that he stood outside the girls bathroom for ten minutes. It would've been longer, but he figured if she were in there, she would have come out by then.

As Alvin trudged back to where he left his Brothers, he passed a CD store where out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a green clad Chipette looking through CDs blankly. He did a quick double-take looked through the window. He frowned as he furrowed his brow. "Now, why didn't I look here?" He asked to himself but more specifically directed to the author.

He walked into the store but slowed his pace as he came closer to her. His heart began to beat faster and he became nervous. He gulped down a lump of fear and guilt, as he made his presence known to her. "Hey," He said nervously. Eleanor looked up towards him but didn't respond. She looked back down towards the CD she was holding. Alvin inhaled in raised his head as he mouthed an "Okay." He looked back down and stuffed his hands into his pockets. There was a silence between them. Except the muttering coming from Alvin as he tried to put together an apology, which Eleanor found cute. He finally decided on his words and turned towards her again. "Look Eleanor, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting these last couple of days." He started. Eleanor continued looking through CDs, but nodded to indicate that she was listening. "I've been selfish, stupid, arrogant, and just a big jerk." He stated.

Eleanor turned towards him with a half smile. "No, you weren't selfish." She said.

Alvin chuckled but realized she was serious when she didn't laugh too. "I just need more time to adjust. I've only ever been on one other relationship, and that was with Brittany." Alvin said. "You and Brittany are so different and-" Alvin was interrupted by Eleanor's finger being pressed to his lips.

He looked down and saw she had her cheerful smile that he had not seen all week. "You don't have to explain anything to me." She said as she slowly lowered her finger. "I forgive you." she finished.

Alvin smiled and left out a breath of relief. "Looks like the author is gonna have to end the story a little early." Alvin said looking through CDs. **(A.N. I don't think so!) **Eleanor suddenly felt dizzy and began to swoon. Alvin continued to look through the CDs until he heard a small thud come from beside him. He turned and saw Eleanor on the ground. He knelt down beside her. "Ellie?" He called. She remained unresponsive.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Ooh, did I do that? Well… It was long. (dodges bad reviews) Ha you missed! (Gets hit and spins in the air while my clothes are knocked off in a Charlie Brown-ish sort of way) Review! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6!**

**That's How You Know**

**Chapter 6**

A few moments of panic went by until a doctor among the crowd confirmed that Eleanor had only fainted do to malnutrition and should be fine. Alvin was relieved to here she was okay. He hadn't let go of her since she woke up. "Alvin," A small muffled voice called as Alvin held her to his chest. "Could you let go?" She asked.

Alvin chuckled and released his grip. "Sorry, I'm just so happy you're okay. You scared me." Alvin confessed. Eleanor stood gawking at him with her mouth agape. "What?" He asked.

Eleanor snapped out of her trance and let out a small giggle. "Nothing, it's just…" She paused and hugged him. "You really do care." She said smiling and holding back tears of joy.

Alvin smiled as they stayed in that embrace. Suddenly Simon ran in. "Alvin, Brittany has Theodore pinned to the ground, and I don't think it's getting any better for him." He explained out of breath.

Alvin and Eleanor laughed as they followed Simon to their fighting siblings. They stared and snickered at the proof of Simon's statement. Theodore was on his back and Brittany was straddling his hips with his arms pinned to the floor. Theodore would try several times to push her off but they were to no avail. "As much as I'm enjoying this, someone has to break it up." Alvin suggested.

"Oh, thanks for volunteering." Eleanor said as her, Simon, and Jeanette all took one step back. Alvin sighed and cautiously stepped forward.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

The next day the Chipettes were at home, in the early preparing stages of dressing fro prom. They were doing each others nails, and hair, the whole nine yards. "Eleanor, do you think I'd look better in pink or blush?" Brittany asked as she showed her the two different shades on her nails.

Eleanor looked over at her nails. To her they looked exactly the same. "Uh," She hesitated.

"Brittany!" Jeanette called from the bathroom. Eleanor sighed in relief as Brittany rushed off to help her sister.

It was silent until Eleanor's phone rang. She jumped in surprise and looked at her phone. It was a text from Alvin.

_Happy Anniversary! (Told U I'd remember) ;)_

Eleanor giggled.

_I have a surprise 4 U l8er tonight. Can't w8 2 C U._

Eleanor giggled once again, and began texting him back when Brittany walked in and confiscated her phone. "No time to obsessively text your boyfriend." She said tossing the phone onto her bed. "Not if you want me to do your hair." She said walking closer to Eleanor with a curling iron. Eleanor's eyes widened in fear as Brittany stepped closer to her with a smile that portrayed evil, but she only had good intentions. At least she hoped she had good intentions.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Alvin sat on his bed. He was thinking about everything that had happened yesterday night. It was a little overwhelming. Theodore had suddenly turned into him and Eleanor fainted from malnutrition. Then he realized something. He didn't know what malnutrition was, but he knew it couldn't have been good. He got stood up and walked to Simon's room. He was standing on top of his bed rearranging his Kid's Choice Awards for the third time. "How many times are you going to do that?" Alvin asked.

Simon jumped slightly and turned towards his brother and furrowed his brow. Something was bothering Alvin. Something inside him knew it. He turned back towards his shelf and continued what he was doing. "That's not what you came in here to talk about is it?" He asked.

Alvin shook his head and closed the door. He sat down on Simon's bed with a sigh. "Simon, something's up with Eleanor." He said staring down at his hands.

"I thought we established this." Simon stated still arranging his trophies.

"Yeah, we established that she thought I didn't love her, but yesterday at the mall she fainted due to malnutrition." Alvin said looking up at him.

Simon stopped what he was doing and turned to Alvin. "You know what that means don't you?" He asked.

Alvin wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Not exactly." He finally answered.

Simon jumped down from his bed and took a seat next to Alvin. "It means," He hesitated to continue, not wanting to upset Alvin more. Alvin looked at him with anticipation. "It means that she has an improper diet." Simon explained. Alvin furrowed his brow in confusion. Simon put a comforting hand around Alvin. "It means she's starving herself." Simon said gently.

"WHAT!?" Alvin exclaimed jumping to his feet. Simon jumped in surprise. "That can't be true. Eleanor is too smart to fall for that propaganda." Alvin mumbled more to himself than Simon. He began to pace back and forth across Simon's room. Simon opened his mouth to comment on the fact Alvin knew what propaganda meant and used it correctly in a sentence, but decided against it and quickly shut his mouth. He noticed that Alvin had stopped pacing. "You don't think she was starving herself because of me do you?" Alvin asked silently fearing the answer.

Simon didn't answer, he couldn't answer. This is one question he didn't know the definite answer to. "I don't know Alvin." Simon responded honestly. Alvin plopped onto Simon's bed and rested his head in his hands. Simon had never seen Alvin this upset in three months. He scooted closer to Alvin and put his arm around Alvin. "Hey, she's okay. She hasn't done any real damage to her health, you still have time to help her realize that she doesn't have to do anything like that to make you happy." Simon said reassuringly.

Alvin took a deep breath to keep his voice from cracking and tried to swallow the small lump that had began to form in his throat. "But it's my fault for making her think she had to." He finally said, his voice slightly cracking.

Simon frowned at his failed attempt to cheer up his brother. "Alvin don't blame yourself. You had no idea." Simon explained.

Alvin took another deep breath. "But I should've known. I should've payed more attention to her." Alvin whispered.

Simon bit his lip in frustration. He had forgotten how stubborn Alvin was. Once he had his mind set on who to blame he never changed it. Not only that but he did not know how to respond to him, without Alvin finding a hole in his words. Simon sat and just let Alvin think.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Eleanor quickly ran out of her room and shut the door behind her. Brittany was going overboard with the curling iron and she had to get out of there. She leaned against her door to breathe. After a few minutes, a smile spread across her face. She walked over to her stereo and fiddled around with the buttons before finally pushing play. The music began to play as she opened her closet and sang along.

_How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_How do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?_

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true_

_How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_

_He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_He's your love  
How do you know?  
How do you know?_

_How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_That's how you know he's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh._

Eleanor shut off her stereo when she heard a loud and angry knock at her door. "Eleanor Miller! If one hair on your head is out of place I'm going to kill you before you even get to prom!" Brittany yelled.

Eleanor laughed and ignored her sister's angry outburst and pressed play and once again began dancing happily around her room.

_His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all stepped out of the limo that was parked in front of the Chipettes house. Alvin still felt a bit down but didn't show it, he didn't want to worry Eleanor. They stepped onto the porch and Simon rang the doorbell, seeing as Theodore didn't want anyone to know he was in pink and Alvin was in his own world. The door opened and the Chipmunks were greeted by a sudden flash of a camera. Theodore and Simon rubbed their eyes so they could have the ability to see again.

Alvin stood in confusion. He saw a small flash in the corner of his eye then his brothers were rubbing their eyes in pain. He didn't have time to think about it, his thoughts were interrupted by Miss Miller. "You boys look so handsome!" She exclaimed excitedly. She lifted the camera and snapped another picture. The flash once again blinded Simon and Theodore, but also Alvin. _That's what it was._ Alvin thought as he followed his brother's actions and rubbed his eyes. "Come on in, the girls are just about ready." Miss Miller said finally letting them inside. They walked inside the Miller home and waited for the girls. "GIRLS! YOUR DATES ARE HERE!" Miss Miller called upstairs causing the Chipmunks to jump into a tight group hug in fear.

Jeanette then slowly descended the stairs in her flowing purple dress. Simon walked forward and reached out for her hand to help her down the stairs. Miss Miller took a quick picture of the two as Simon slipped on her purple silk rose corsage. She smiled gratefully and began to blush as Simon took her hand. Brittany followed soon after in her pink diamond sequenced prom dress and Theodore repeated his brother's actions. Brittany then stood at the bottom of the stairs with a smile. "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the gorgeous, generous, way too good for the guy she's dating, Eleanor Miller!" Brittany introduced.

Alvin glared at her, but his face softened as he caught sight of Eleanor slowly and shyly walking down the stairs. _Wow..._ Alvin approached her slowly and slipped on her corsage. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Eleanor began to blush and shyly thanked him.

Everyone then positioned themselves on the stairs so Miss Miller could take several pictures. Once Miss Miller was finished they left the house and Brittany turned to Eleanor. "You must be very happy." She told her. "A prom picture before a mugshot." Brittany joked.

Alvin glared at her as Eleanor began to laugh. "I am so glad your evening consist around making fun of me." Alvin said with a frown.

Brittany continued to laugh while following Theodore to the limo. Eleanor looked up at Alvin and saw his frown. It wasn't like him to take Brittany's teasing to heart. She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze to get his attention. Alvin looked down at her and put on a small smile as they followed the rest of the group into the limo.

Upon arriving to prom Brittany and Theodore immediately parted ways. Theodore went with his friends near the snack table and Brittany went to dance with a group of her friends. Simon and Jeanette walked off in a different direction to dance with each other, leaving Alvin and Eleanor. "Ellie, can we talk?" Alvin asked as he pulled Eleanor out of the hotel ballroom. Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, and Theodore all looked concerned when the saw the leave.

Alvin and Eleanor walked into the hallway in silence until Alvin let go of her hand. "Alvin, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin sat on a seat in the hallway and motioned for Eleanor to sit next to him. They sat in silence as Alvin thought about how to go about this. He finally sighed and turned towards a worried Eleanor. He turned away, it was too hard to ask her when she looked at him like that. "Ellie, were you starving yourself because of me?" He asked gently.

Eleanor was shocked by this question. She had no idea what to say. She didn't want to tell him he was the reason, then he would only blame himself. But then again, he was the reason, and she didn't want to lie to him anymore. "Yes, but no." She finally answered. Alvin looked at her confoundedly. She shifted closer to him. "What I mean is, I did it _for_ you, not because of you." Eleanor clarified.

Alvin chuckled slightly. "But why, you don't have to do that for me." Alvin responded.

Eleanor looked down at her hands. "I thought you'd want someone like Brittany, instead of someone like me." She said softly.

"What do you mean some one like you?" Alvin asked. Eleanor only shrugged. Alvin put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Ellie, when I look at you, I see the sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world who, no matter what, should never change. I love you Eleanor. Just the way you are." Alvin whispered leaning closer to her.

Eleanor smiled. "You really think that?" She asked also leaning in.

Alvin finally closed the gap between the two and placed a gentle, loving kiss on Eleanor's lips. She kissed back with just as much love and passion. They pulled apart and smiled at one another. "I know that." Alvin whispered leaning his forehead against her's.

"I'm glad." Eleanor said smiling.

Alvin began to lean in to kiss her again, but she jumped out of the seat and began running towards the ballroom."Where are you going?" Alvin asked with a chuckle.

Eleanor turned around. "Back inside, I'm starving!" Eleanor said excitedly. Alvin chuckle again and followed her.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**Well, I'm sorry it's almost over. I hope you like thai chapter.**


	8. Epilogue

**It took me a month to finish this! Wow! It was worth it! Enjoy the rest!**

**That's How You Know**

**Epilogue**

It was nearing eleven and they were getting ready to announce the prom king and queen. "Rubin Walters and I are so going to win." Brittany said excitedly while fixing her make up.

"What makes you so sure?" Jeanette asked.

"It is my destiny to be his queen, and my only other competition is a stuck up." Brittany confirmed. Theodore opened his mouth to comment. "Not a word!" Brittany scolded before he could utter a word.

Theodore shut his mouth and smiled smugly letting his family resemblance to Alvin show completely. "I was just going to say, I admire your modesty." He said still smiling.

Brittany's face burned with anger. "You… you!" She could not say anything. Her head was clouded, and she couldn't think. Theodore had gotten to her like fleas to a dog. She growled and put her head down in frustration, she groaned into her arms as a result of the headache she had just given herself.

Theodore smiled proudly as Brittany continued to groan and turned towards a dumbfounded Simon and Jeanette. "Theodore, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were Alvin." Simon said in shock. "But Alvin never did _that _to Brittany." Simon said addressing the Chipette who was still groaning from a growing headache.

Theodore, Jeanette, and Simon turned towards Alvin expecting him to comment, but to their surprise he was too busy with Eleanor. She was in his lap with his arms wrapped around her. She was leaning on his shoulder while they would whisper to each other, and every once in a while Alvin would place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Come on guys, cool it. You're giving me a toothache!" Theodore said teasingly.

Alvin and Eleanor just ignored him. Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore laughed and then directed their attention back to the class president on the stage. "Alright it's all tallied up!" She said in a peppy tone. "The prom king and queen are…" She paused as she began to open the envelope. Everyone waited with disinterest; they all knew who it would be. "Theodore Seville and Brittany Miller!" She exclaimed as the crowd clapped happily.

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly, and then her face fell in realization.

"WHAT!?" Theodore and Brittany exclaimed simultaneously as they quickly rose to their feet.

"I demand a recount!" Brittany yelled angrily.

"I demand a transfer to another school!" Theodore yelled equally angry.

Alvin laughed as several people dragged the reluctant Brittany and Theodore to the stage to accept. Eleanor sighed in contempt. She loved his laugh. She loved everything about him. Eleanor bit her lip in excitement as she wiggled her way out of his grasp and lifted herself off his lap. Alvin looked at her with concern. She motioned for him to follow her outside. He smiled and obediently followed without question.

Simon noticed two green blurs out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see his brother and Eleanor had snuck off to be alone. Soon Theodore and Brittany returned after refusing to dance together. "Worse. Prom. Ever!" Brittany whined.

"It wasn't exactly the thrill of my life either Brittany." Theodore said.

"You guys like each other so much you would rather argue than actually accept that there could be something between you." Jeanette said.

"We do not!" They both snapped. "Stop that!" They yelled at each other. They began to argue again as Simon and Jeanette rolled their eyes at their bickering siblings'.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Meanwhile Alvin and Eleanor were outside lying on the roof of the limousine that the boys had rented. There was silence between them until Eleanor sat up and kissed Alvin. She pulled away and leaned over to her left to grab something from beside her. Alvin smiled and sat up. "What was that for?" He asked.

Eleanor smiled. "It was an introduction to the gift I'm going to give you." Eleanor explained. Alvin smiled and returned to his earlier position. Eleanor turned around. "What are you doing?" She asked with an amused giggle. Alvin just closed his eyes and hummed with an anticipated smile plastered on his face. Eleanor hit him playfully with the back of her hand. "Not that, this." She said handing him a scrapbook.

Alvin opened his eyes and sat up. He began to flip through it and his smile slowly became wider. Inside was every note he had passed to her during class, slipped into her locker between classes. Photos and small treasures from dates. "Eleanor, I can't believe you saved all this." He said still flipping through it.

Eleanor smiled. "Well, it was all very special to me." She said. "And there's one very special note that I've kept." Eleanor then flipped to the back of the book where she had placed the note that started it all. It was surrounded with red and pink hearts and pictures of them together. Alvin smiled as he read it over and over. The memories of that day played in his head.

_Alvin scooted his desk closer to Eleanor and wrapped his arms around her allowing her to cry into his shoulder._

_Eleanor felt a sense of security in Alvin's arms that made her feel loved. She leaned into his chest more as Alvin soothingly stroked her back. Her tears quickly ceased and she lifted her head to meet Alvin's gaze. She had never felt like this before, not even with Theodore. Alvin lifted his hand to Eleanor's cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. He smiled at her causing Eleanor to smile back. "Alvin there is something about you…" Eleanor said leaning closer to Alvin's face. "That makes me want to…" Eleanor paused._

_Their lips gently brushed against each others. "Do this?" Alvin then closed the gap between them. Eleanor giggled and leaned into the kiss. Alvin ran his tongue across Eleanor's lips. She slowly parted them allowing Alvin to enter. Eleanor moaned as he ran his tongue across hers._

He smiled at the memory of their first kiss together. "I love this Eleanor." He finally said. "And I love you." He finished smiling at her before kissing her. Alvin slowly traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Eleanor suddenly felt her body heat up as she resisted the urge to touch him, fearing that she might lose control. She gently pulled away before anything could happen. Eleanor breathed deeply as Alvin turned to take something out of his pocket. "I told you I had something special for you." He said handing her a folded piece of paper.

Eleanor slowly unfolded the paper and read over it. "You wrote me a song?" She asked looking up at him with a smile. Alvin smiled and nodded. "Will you sing it?" She asked.

Alvin smiled and grabbed her hand as he began to sing to her.

_Since you came inside my life,_

_You given me the best of you_

_Everyday and night,_

_I found my happiness in you,_

_And you make me wanna ride to the end of any valley,_

_Then u gives me peace of mind_

_You bring me comfort to my soul; give me such a high,_

_No I will never let you go,_

_Make me wanna fly, to the top of every rainbow,_

Eleanor smiled and as Alvin continued.

_I love you more everyday,_

_You show me love in every way,_

_There's nothing left for me to say, but I love you,_

_I love you more everyday,_

_You show me love in every way,_

_There's nothing left for me to say, but I love you_

_More and more everyday..._

_So promise me you'll never leave,_

_Never say this is the end,_

_Spend your life with me,_

_You'll be my wife and my best friend,_

_Raise a family, something we can both treasure,_

_In the mean time, I'm gone put in work,_

_You gone be fine, you never have to work,_

_So would you come and fly with me?_

_Forever you and me,_

_That's how its suppose to be,_

_I love you every..._

Tears of joy began to well up in Eleanor's eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_I love you more everyday,_

_You show me love in every way,_

_There's nothing left for me to say, but I love you,_

_I love you more everyday,_

_You show me love in every way,_

_There's nothing left for me to say, but I love you_

_More and more everyday..._

_I won't stop loving u, and I won't stop kissing you_

_You're the reason why... I smile_

_And I won't stop holding you,_

_And I won't stop loving you,_

_You're the reason why... I smile_

_I love you more everyday,_

_You show me love in every way,_

_There's nothing left for me to say, but I love you,_

_I love you more everyday,_

_You show me love in every way,_

_There's nothing left for me to say, but I love you,_

_More and more everyday... _

Eleanor smiled as she let her tears fall. "Alvin," She wrapped her arms around his neck. Alvin wrapped his arms around her as they stayed in a tight embrace. "That's was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." She whispered. Eleanor pulled away and kissed Alvin. Alvin pulled her closer to him so her body was gently pressed against his. Eleanor felt her temperature rise again and she leaned into the kiss more. Alvin felt his body heat up also. As much as he wanted this he knew he couldn't. He reluctantly pulled away from her and dropped his hands into his lap. "Alvin, is something wrong?" Eleanor asked.

"No, it's just…" Alvin paused and looked her up and down.

Eleanor followed his gaze and smiled. "You know… we could." she said suggestively.

Alvin looked up at her with a surprised look on his face. "We could?" He asked in utter shock. "I don't want to unless your ready." He said.

Eleanor shrugged and slid of the hood of the limo. "What if I told you I _was_ ready?" Eleanor said walking towards her house in a suggestive manner.

Alvin smiled at how she had pulled him into her grasp and played with his curiosity. She was teasing him, or was she? "Are you?" He asked curiously. Eleanor turned, winked at him, and continued her indicative walk to her home. "Ellie?" Alvin called as he jumped to his feet. "Is that a yes or no?" He continued to call. "Ellie?… Eleanor!" Alvin called and ran after her.

**The End**

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

**I'm so sorry it's over, but I thought it was a good place to end it. Leave it up to the readers to decide. Do they? Hope you loved it!**


	9. That's How You Know to Alternate

**An alternate ending!? No way! That's ridiculous! Haha-**

**WRONG!**

**This is most definitely an alternate ending to **_**That's How You Know. **_**I personally think this one's a lot cooter! **

**Okay, a long time ago, in a school far away, there was an author who wrote an alternate ending to a story. But when it came down to the hard copy, she went in a completely different direction! Now she's back to right her wrongs and make it better! She is… AndAllThatGoodStuff! Now, here's chapter 6 and the epilogue… again!**

**That's How You Know**

**Chapter 6**

A few moments of panic went by until a doctor among the crowd confirmed that Eleanor had only fainted do to malnutrition and should be fine. Alvin was relieved to here she was okay. He hadn't let go of her since she woke up. "Alvin," A small muffled voice called as Alvin held her to his chest. "Could you let go?" She asked.

Alvin chuckled and released his grip. "Sorry, I'm just so happy you're okay. You scared me." Alvin confessed. Eleanor stood gawking at him with her mouth agape. "What?" He asked.

Eleanor snapped out of her trance and let out a small giggle. "Nothing, it's just…" She paused and hugged him. "You really do care." She said smiling and holding back tears of joy.

Alvin smiled as they stayed in that embrace. Suddenly Simon ran in. "Alvin, Brittany has Theodore pinned to the ground, and I don't think it's getting any better for him." He explained out of breath.

Alvin and Eleanor laughed as they followed Simon to their fighting siblings. They stared and snickered at the proof of Simon's statement. Theodore was on his back and Brittany was straddling his hips with his arms pinned to the floor. Theodore would try several times to push her off but they were to no avail. "As much as I'm enjoying this, someone has to break it up." Alvin suggested.

"Oh, thanks for volunteering." Eleanor said as her, Simon, and Jeanette all took one step back. Alvin sighed and cautiously stepped forward.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

The next day the Chipettes were at home, in the early preparing stages of dressing fro prom. They were doing each others nails, and hair, the whole nine yards. "Eleanor, do you think I'd look better in pink or blush?" Brittany asked as she showed her the two different shades on her nails.

Eleanor looked over at her nails. To her they looked exactly the same. "Uh," She hesitated.

"Brittany!" Jeanette called from the bathroom. Eleanor sighed in relief as Brittany rushed off to help her sister.

It was silent until Eleanor's phone rang. She jumped in surprise and looked at her phone. It was a text from Alvin.

_Happy Anniversary! (Told U I'd remember) ;)_

Eleanor giggled.

_I have a surprise 4 U l8er tonight. Can't w8 2 C U._

Eleanor giggled once again, and began texting him back when Brittany walked in and confiscated her phone. "No time to obsessively text your boyfriend." She said tossing the phone onto her bed. "Not if you want me to do your hair." She said walking closer to Eleanor with a curling iron. Eleanor's eyes widened in fear as Brittany stepped closer to her with a smile that portrayed evil, but she only had good intentions. At least she hoped she had good intentions.

**Alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Alvin sat on his bed. He was thinking about everything that had happened yesterday night. It was a little overwhelming. Theodore had suddenly turned into him and Eleanor fainted from malnutrition. Then he realized something. He didn't know what malnutrition was, but he knew it couldn't have been good. He got stood up and walked to Simon's room. He was standing on top of his bed rearranging his Kid's Choice Awards for the third time. "How many times are you going to do that?" Alvin asked.

Simon jumped slightly and turned towards his brother and furrowed his brow. Something was bothering Alvin. Something inside him knew it. He turned back towards his shelf and continued what he was doing. "That's not what you came in here to talk about is it?" He asked.

Alvin shook his head and closed the door. He sat down on Simon's bed with a sigh. "Simon, something's up with Eleanor." He said staring down at his hands.

"I thought we established this." Simon stated still arranging his trophies.

"Yeah, we established that she thought I didn't love her, but yesterday at the mall she fainted due to malnutrition." Alvin said looking up at him.

Simon stopped what he was doing and turned to Alvin. "You know what that means don't you?" He asked.

Alvin wrinkled his nose in confusion. "…Not exactly." He finally answered.

Simon jumped down from his bed and took a seat next to Alvin. "It means," He hesitated to continue, not wanting to upset Alvin more. Alvin looked at him with anticipation. "It means that she has an improper diet." Simon explained. Alvin furrowed his brow in confusion. Simon put a comforting hand around Alvin. "It means she's starving herself." Simon said gently.

"WHAT!?" Alvin exclaimed jumping to his feet. Simon jumped in surprise. "That can't be true. Eleanor is too smart to fall for that propaganda." Alvin mumbled more to himself than Simon. He began to pace back and forth across Simon's room. Simon opened his mouth to comment on the fact Alvin knew what propaganda meant and used it correctly in a sentence, but decided against it and quickly shut his mouth. He noticed that Alvin had stopped pacing. "You don't think she was starving herself because of me do you?" Alvin asked silently fearing the answer.

Simon didn't answer, he couldn't answer. This is one question he didn't know the definite answer to. "I don't know Alvin." Simon responded honestly. Alvin plopped onto Simon's bed and rested his head in his hands. Simon had never seen Alvin this upset in three months. He scooted closer to Alvin and put his arm around Alvin. "Hey, she's okay. She hasn't done any real damage to her health; you still have time to help her realize that she doesn't have to do anything like that to make you happy." Simon said reassuringly.

Alvin took a deep breath to keep his voice from cracking and tried to swallow the small lump that had begun to form in his throat. "But it's my fault for making her think she had to." He finally said, his voice slightly cracking.

Simon frowned at his failed attempt to cheer up his brother. "Alvin, you shouldn't blame yourself. You had no idea." Simon explained.

Alvin took another deep breath. "But I should've known. I should've paid more attention to her." Alvin whispered.

Simon bit his lip in frustration. He had forgotten how stubborn Alvin was. Once he had his mind set on whom to blame, he never changed it. Not only that but he did not know how to respond to him, without Alvin finding a hole in his words. Simon sat and just let Alvin think.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all stepped out of the limo that was parked in front of the Chipettes house. Alvin still felt a bit down but didn't show it, he didn't want to worry Eleanor. They stepped onto the porch and Simon rang the doorbell, seeing as Theodore didn't want anyone to know he was in pink and Alvin was in his own world. The door opened and the Chipmunks were greeted by a sudden flash of a camera. Theodore and Simon rubbed their eyes so they could have the ability to see again.

Alvin stood in confusion. He saw a small flash in the corner of his eye then his brothers were rubbing their eyes in pain. He didn't have time to think about it, his thoughts were interrupted by Miss Miller. "You boys look so handsome!" She exclaimed excitedly. She lifted the camera and snapped another picture. The flash once again blinded Simon and Theodore, but also Alvin._That's what it was._ Alvin thought as he followed his brother's actions and rubbed his eyes. "Come on in, the girls are just about ready." Miss Miller said finally letting them inside. They walked inside the Miller home and waited for the girls. "…GIRLS! YOUR DATES ARE HERE!" Miss Miller called upstairs causing the Chipmunks to jump into a tight group hug in fear.

Jeanette then slowly descended the stairs in her flowing purple dress. Simon walked forward and reached out for her hand to help her down the stairs. Miss Miller took a quick picture of the two as Simon slipped on her purple silk rose corsage. She smiled gratefully and began to blush as Simon took her hand. Brittany followed soon after in her pink diamond sequenced prom dress and Theodore repeated his brother's actions. Brittany then stood at the bottom of the stairs with a smile. "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the gorgeous, generous, way too good for the guy she's dating, Eleanor Miller!" Brittany introduced.

Alvin glared at her, but his face softened as he caught sight of Eleanor slowly and shyly walking down the stairs. _Wow..._ Alvin approached her slowly and slipped on her corsage. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Eleanor began to blush and shyly thanked him.

Everyone then positioned themselves on the stairs so Miss Miller could take several pictures. Once Miss Miller was finished they left the house and Brittany turned to Eleanor. "You must be very happy." She told her. "…A prom picture before a mug shot." Brittany joked.

Alvin glared at her as Eleanor began to laugh. "I am so glad your evening consists around making fun of me." Alvin said with a frown.

Brittany continued to laugh while following Theodore to the limo. Eleanor looked up at Alvin and saw his frown. It wasn't like him to take Brittany's teasing to heart. She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze to get his attention. Alvin looked down at her and put on a small smile as they followed the rest of the group into the limo.

Upon arriving to prom Brittany and Theodore immediately parted ways. Theodore went with his friends near the snack table and Brittany went to dance with a group of her friends. Simon and Jeanette walked off in a different direction to dance with each other, leaving Alvin and Eleanor. "Ellie, can we talk?" Alvin asked as he pulled Eleanor out of the hotel ballroom. Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, and Theodore all looked concerned when the saw the leave.

Alvin and Eleanor walked into the hallway in silence until Alvin let go of her hand. "Alvin, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin sat on a seat in the hallway and motioned for Eleanor to sit next to him. They sat in silence as Alvin thought about how to go about this. He finally sighed and turned towards a worried Eleanor. He turned away; it was too hard to ask her when she looked at him like that. "Ellie, were you starving yourself because of me?" He asked gently.

Eleanor was shocked by this question. She had no idea what to say. She didn't want to tell him he was the reason, and then he would only blame himself. But then again, he was the reason, and she didn't want to lie to him anymore. "Yes, but no." She finally answered. Alvin looked at her confoundedly. She shifted closer to him. "What I mean is, I did it _for_ you, not because of you." Eleanor clarified.

Alvin chuckled slightly. "But why, you don't have to do that for me." Alvin responded.

Eleanor looked down at her hands. "I thought you'd want someone like Brittany, instead of someone like me." She said softly.

"What do you mean some one like you?" Alvin asked. Eleanor only shrugged. Alvin put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Ellie, when I look at you, I see the sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world who, no matter what, should never change. I love you Eleanor. Just the way you are." Alvin whispered leaning closer to her.

Eleanor smiled. "You really think that?" She asked also leaning in.

Alvin finally closed the gap between the two and placed a gentle, loving kiss on Eleanor's lips. She kissed back with just as much love and passion. They pulled apart and smiled at one another. "I know that." Alvin whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad." Eleanor said smiling.

Alvin began to lean in to kiss her again, but she jumped out of the seat and began running towards the ballroom. "Where are you going?" Alvin asked with a chuckle.

Eleanor turned around. "Back inside, I'm starving!" Eleanor said excitedly. Alvin chuckle again and followed her.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

It was nearing eleven and they were getting ready to announce the prom king and queen. "Rubin Walters and I are so going to win." Brittany said excitedly while fixing her make up.

"What makes you so sure?" Jeanette asked.

"It is my destiny to be his queen, and my only other competition is a stuck up." Brittany confirmed. Theodore opened his mouth to comment. "Not a word!" Brittany scolded before he could utter a word.

Theodore shut his mouth and smiled smugly letting his family resemblance to Alvin show completely. "I was just going to say, I admire your modesty." He said still smiling.

Brittany's face burned with anger. "…You… you're!" She could not say anything. Her head was clouded, and she couldn't think. Theodore had gotten to her like fleas to a dog. She growled and put her head down in frustration, she groaned into her arms as a result of the headache she had just given herself.

Theodore smiled proudly as Brittany continued to groan and turned towards a dumbfounded Simon and Jeanette. "Theodore, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were Alvin." Simon said in shock. "But Alvin never did _that _to Brittany." Simon said addressing the Chipette who was still groaning from a growing headache.

Theodore, Jeanette, and Simon turned towards Alvin expecting him to comment, but to their surprise he was too busy with Eleanor. She was in his lap with his arms wrapped around her. She was leaning on his shoulder while they would whisper to each other, and every once in a while Alvin would place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Come on guys, cool it. You're giving me a toothache!" Theodore said teasingly.

Alvin and Eleanor just ignored him. Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore laughed and then directed their attention back to the class president on the stage. "Alright it's all tallied up!" She said in a peppy tone. "The prom king and queen are…" She paused as she began to open the envelope. Everyone waited with disinterest; they all knew who it would be. "…Theodore Seville and Brittany Miller!" She exclaimed as the crowd clapped happily.

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly, and then her face fell in realization.

"WHAT!?" Theodore and Brittany exclaimed simultaneously as they quickly rose to their feet.

"I demand a recount!" Brittany yelled angrily.

"I demand a transfer to another school!" Theodore yelled equally angry.

Alvin laughed as Brittany and Theodore began to argue. "I'll be right back." He told Eleanor. She nodded and stood up to let him leave.

Alvin walked over to the arguing Theodore and Brittany. He grabbed Brittany's arm and whispered something in her ear. Brittany nodded with a smile as Alvin handed her a yellow envelope. "What are you up to?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin smiled to himself. "You'll see." He said as he and Brittany ran off.

Eleanor's brow arched in curiosity as the two talked to the band on stage. _What could they be up to? _She thought.

Alvin, Brittany, and the band all separated from one another. Brittany walked up to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone. "This next song was written by one of our own, and he would like to dedicate it to someone very special." She said smiling at Eleanor. Eleanor eyed them both suspiciously. Alvin picked up his guitar. He turned towards the rest of the band and they signal that they were ready. He began to play and then nodded for Brittany to start.

_How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

By this time, the whole band was playing and everyone was getting into the song.

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted.  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say:_

_How do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?_

Eleanor smiled as she listened to the lyrics.

_Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?_

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true_

_How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_

Eleanor laughed.

_He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

_He's your love  
How do you know?  
How do you know?_

_How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

_That's how you know he's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh._

Eleanor smiled as she shook her head and walked over to the door leading to back stage.

_His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

The crowd cheered as the song ended. Brittany began to bow and curtsy. "Thank you; I was good, wasn't I?" She said with a laugh. Alvin rolled his eyes and scanned the crowd for Eleanor.

Suddenly a pair of arms reached out and pulled him behind the curtain. "You are too much!" The person giggled. Alvin laughed as he realized it was Eleanor. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I love that song. I loved it, I loved it, and I love you!" She exclaimed jumping up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she kissed him over and over.

Alvin chuckled again. "I'm sensing you love the song." He said between kisses.

"I do; I really do!" She mumbled into his neck. "But I love you more." She said pulling him into one more passionate kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Ellie." He said.

"Thank you," Eleanor said finally letting him go. Alvin waited with an expectant look. "What?" She asked seeing the look.

"Where's my gift?" He asked.

Eleanor smiled weakly and grabbed his hand. She guided him outside to the limo and they climbed inside. Eleanor reached under the seat where she had hidden her present to him. "Happy anniversary," She said smiling and handing him and heavily decorated book. They were both silent for a moment. "Well?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin blinked a few times and began to flip through it. "What is it?" He asked.

Eleanor wrinkled her brow and she laughed slightly. "It's a scrapbook." She said scooting closer to him. "It's full of pictures and bits and pieces of relationship from the past three months." She said as they flipped through it together.

Alvin chuckled. "You saved all of this stuff?" He asked.

"It's all very important to me." Eleanor said. "_You're_ very important to me." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. Alvin chuckled again. "Stop laughing; I worked really hard on this!" She said glaring up at him. "You spent like a day on that song." She said.

"That may be so," Alvin said flipping through the scrapbook some more. "but it's still better than a scrapbook." He teased.

Eleanor laughed and sat up. "If you don't want it, give it back." She said reaching for it.

"No," He said moving it to the side so she couldn't get it. Eleanor laughed. "In all seriousness, I love this Eleanor." He said leaning over and kissing her. Eleanor smiled as he pulled away. "It's still not as good as a song." He mumbled.

"That's it, give it back." Eleanor said reaching for it again.

Alvin laughed moved it out of her reach again. "I'm kidding, Ellie. I told you I loved it." He said.

"No, forget it. You don't deserve it." She said climbing onto his lap to get it.

"Jeez, Eleanor, at this rate I just might give it to you." He laughed.

Eleanor glared and swatted his shoulder. "You're such a pig!" She laughed as they continued their game of keep-away.

**Did you enjoy my trailer at the beginning? Haha! I got bored, and I'm in class on fanfiction instead of paying attention again. Why can't I be a good student and pay attention in class? *shrugs***

**Was I right? Was this chapter a lot cooter? I think so! But that's my opinion. What do you guys think? Leave it in your… REVIEW!**


End file.
